That Scorpio
by XxXSaku-ChanXxX
Summary: Needy Virgo crosses Sexual Scorpio...EXPLOSIONS! XD


**Authors Note: Dedicated to xXHina-ChanXx...Well 'dat Scorpio'**

I've always wanted someone who could blow me away in bed. It always been a secret desire that was total opposite of my Virgo nature. I wanted someone who knew all the little quirks to get me off just right, and hell I wanted someone not afraid to dominate. Maybe that would explain my attraction to the dark boys, like Sasuke, maybe I just assumed they wouldn't be afraid to man up in bed. I wanted someone who could show me a good time, but I never imagined it would be the shy, quiet little Hyuuga, that everyone saw as innocent, that would own me in between the sheets. Well that is until the little Raven haired teacher aid had to lead our theatre class when our director called out sick.

It was a fairly warm day outside and here I was stuck in class. The late bell had rang for 3rd period six minutes before and still Kakashi wasn't in to teach our class. Though he is always late, he's hardly this late. Just as I had pulled out my iPod to jam in my head phones, i see a small framed girl enter the room out of the corner of my eye. Lifting my head to look at the girl fully I notice it was Kakashi's teachers aid Hinata Hyuuga. Figuring she was merely here for class I went back to my iPod drowning out the rest of the class. Laying my head down minutes went by as I continued to blare 'Animals' by Nickelback. _I could just go back to my campus dorm room_ A light rasp on my desk startled me from my little word. Looking up I peered into the lavender eyes of the Hyuuga. Signaling to pull my headphone out she began speaking. "Kakashi-Sensei left me in charge and I assigned the rest of the class to their jobs." Glancing around the room I realized no one occupied the small class room besides me and the Hyuuga. "Alright, so what's my job then?" I asked. Looking down at her list in front of her the shy girl replied quietly, "reorganize the publicity cabinet." _You've got to be joking me.._ I hiccuped a laugh, as I rolled my eyes up at the raven. "No seriously," I stated rudely. Hinata's face sinked into shock at my harsh tone and instantly I felt bad but pushed it aside. But much to my surprise her look of shock became a smirk rather quickly. "Big mistake Beautiful," she growled out. My breath had become heavy and ragged as Hinata reached behind my head and pulled my pink locks sharply. With a quick intake of of breath my head bent back revealing my neck. Hinata lowered her head and put out her tongue and placed it at the bottom of my neck, and she slowly licked a trail up the middle and over my chin until she reached y bottom lip. She gently bit it and pulled it away until it snapped back into place. Tears started to roll from my emerald eyes as I stuttered, "P-p-p-please st-stop.", "Let me see if you really mean that," Hinata whispered into my ear. She took her left hand, while still holding the hair with her right, and placed it on my bare thigh. She slowly slid her hand up and to the confines of my skirt until she reached my boy shorts. Hinata held her hand on them and felt the wet spot that had soaked through my panties and she grinned devilishly and said, "You're underwear seems to tell a different story." Hinata pulled the panties aside and felt the wetness of my unshaven muff. Hinata whispered slowly into my sensitive ear. "come to my room...let's say 11 o'clock. And don't worry I'll be alone." The raven released my hair and used her finger to dry the tears from my face, and removed her other hand from beneath the skirt. "Don't cry. I'm sorry I made you. Your much to beautiful to have to ever suffer." Hinata stepped away and began walking out the door before she turned and said, "By the way, you really look good in your uniform, you should wear it tonight." And with that she exited yelling her final words behind her, "publicity cabinet!"

It was 10:58 and I quietly rapped on the dorm room that belonged to the quiet Hyuuga. She opened it and let me in quickly as it was after hours and all girls were not suppose to leave their rooms. "So Sakura, what made you decide to come?" I smoothed the sides of my skirt nervously as she spoke, "You told me too.", "You came because you were told and not because you wanted?" Hinata questioned. "W-w-well, maybe I want to be told what to do." Hinata moved close to me and smiled and reached out and began to slowly unbutton her blouse. "So, it seems there's more to you than meets the eye. Is there anything else I might find interesting?" I was breathing hard and I felt mu womanhood quiver in anticipation. Shaking my head no, Hinata removed my blouse leaving me in my shoes, knee socks, skirt, panties, bra, and tie. "Take off your shoes and lay on my bed," Hinata ordered. I obeyed as Hinata removed her pjs leaving her in only her black satin bra and matching boy shorts. She climbed on top of me and straddled my hips and leaned into my face and pressed her lips against mine. She parted them with her tongue and found my tongue and swirled them together. She glided her hand down my body to my thigh and then back up under the skirt to the waistband of my boy shorts. Hinata's hand went in, her finger tracing the thin trail of freshly shaven pubic hair. She inserted two fingers and lifted from her kiss." there's no reason to be afraid," she whispered. Hinata used her free hand to unclasp my bra as she pumped her fingers slowly in and out. As the bra snapped open I felt my pert breasts released and my now hard nubs were free to breathe fresh air. I moaned as Hinata pinched my left nipple between her fingers as she bent down to suck the right. I felt great, and my pleasure was enhanced by the attention paid to my breasts. I felt the fingers quicken inside me and Hinata's thumb start to rub my clit in circles as her fingers continued in and out. My hands grabbed the sheets and my emerald eyes clamped shut as I let the 'shy' Hyuuga know how I felt, "Oh fuck! That feels so good..Hina.." My breath became ragged and I felt my core clinch around Hinata's fingers. _This is what I've been looking for _I felt something build in the bottom of my stomach about to burst, and then it stopped. Hinata had stopped. The feeling slowly left me as I opened my disappointed eyes and directed them at Hinata, who let out a small laugh.

"Don't look so sad; I'll give you what you want, but I have to make you work for it. You need to learn to appreciate a good orgasm. You haven't had one before have you?" I shook my head no and Hinata replied, "Great! I'll be you're first. Now completely remove that bra. "

I did as I was told and Hinata gripped my wrists, pinning them to the bed as she placed her knee between my legs. Harshly she rubbed it over my covered womanhood torturing me. I whimpered out loudly. The raven lowered her mouth so her warm breath tickled my ear, "you want this don't you?" Hinata reached out and slowly peeled my panties down to the bend in my knees, and then completely removed her own. She wadded them up and reached forward and placed them in my mouth, "You'll probably need to use those to keep quiet." They were slightly damp and tasted interestingly like strawberries. In a swift move Hinata lowered herself and took turns sucking on each one of my breasts delicately licking around them and then sucked hard to make the nubs hard. Hinata then slowly slid down so her face was in front of my core and she began to kiss my slit gently. I felt Hinata's mouth on my clit as I instinctively rested a hand on the back of her head and closed my eyes to focus on the feeling. I felt Hinata's tongue split my lips licking up and down, and in and out of my pinkness. I felt Hinata's hand move to my clit and begin to rub it. Feeling Hinata's tongue making my folds slicker I felt myself build up. The build was slower than when Hinata had used her fingers, it was teasingly slow, and I wanted, no needed to explode now. I started to feel clinching in my vaginal, legs, and lower stomach muscles, I could hardly catch my breath as I let out a semi-scream/croak, that was muffled by the underwear in my mouth. And then with one last flick of the tongue I was over the edge. My back arched and my core pushed forward. Hinata opened her mouth wide eating as much of me as she could as she continued to rub my clit to ride out my orgasm. I felt my muscles spasm, I squeezed Hinata's head with my legs as my core clinched hard and then released over and over again. It moved out to my legs and stomach pulsing through m body. My elbows drove into the bed arching my body until they gave out and I collapsed on my back. I was still shaking slightly and my womanhood felt like it was vibrating. I opened my eyes and looked to Hinata to see her grinning from ear to ear; my juices glistening on her face. I reached down to feel myself and found it, my thighs, and the sheets completely soaked."I told you I'd give you a orgasm, but even I didn't know it would be that messy," she teased, "I have an idea for a game we can play in the morning, and if you do well I'll let you eat me out." All I could do was flash a weary smile, and Hinata crawled level to me and took me in her arms. "Hinata,. you're are amazing in bed." , "I'm a Scorpio Sweetheart." The raven kissed me and then smiled and said, "You're sleeping in my bed tonight, but get some rest because were going to have fun in the morning." I lay in the bed happily wondering what the morning would bring until finally my body physically gave out and I succumb to sleep in the arms of the beautiful raven who just rocked my world.

**REVIEW! MORE? YES OR NO?**


End file.
